howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snotlout and Hookfang's Relationship
}} }} Although it might not seem like it, Snotlout and Hookfang's Relationship is a strong bond between the dragon and his rider. ''How to Train Your Dragon At first, Snotlout was interested in killing Hookfang, because Hookfang was the dragon who would get to be killed by the leading Person in Dragon Training. However, once Hiccup tried training Hookfang again, he seemed nervous. He even bent down and picked up a broken weapon, until Astrid nudged him to put it down. Hiccup then grabbed Snotlout's hand and placed it on Hookfang's snout. After realizing that Snotlout wouldn't hurt him, Hookfang bonded with Snotlout. Later Snotlout is seen riding on Hookfang when battling the Red Death. He was riding him until Hookfang got disoriented and knocked Snotlout into the Red Death. In the end, Snotlout was riding on Hookfang leading a few other people on dragons. They were also seen in the final part riding with the rest of the group. Shorts ''Gift of the Night Fury There aren't many moments between Snotlout and Hookfang in this short film, but it's evident how much Snotlout misses his dragon when Hookfang, along with the rest of the dragons, leaves Berk to breed on The Berkery. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Dragons: Riders of Berk Snotlout and Hookfang's close relationship is demonstrated when Hookfang's life is in danger in "Viking for Hire". Hookfang begins to act erratically, posing a danger to Berk. Stoick calls upon Gobber to kill him. Snotlout swallows his pride and asks Hiccup for help, and is genuinely distraught at the thought of losing Hookfang. Ultimately Hiccup and Gobber discover that Hookfang had a bad tooth that was causing him pain. Its removal relieved him and his behavior returned to normal. Snotlout joyously hugs Hookfang's head and immediately reverted to a 'tough guy' demeanor when he realized everyone was watching. Hookfang appeared to understand this change and he huffed and moved away. In "In Dragons We Trust", Snotlout practices trust exercises and intentionally falls off of Hookfang so that the dragon can catch him. Hookfang doesn't even notice Snotlout fell off until the others point it out, showing a lack of awareness between the two. Hookfang finally catches Snotlout, but both crash into Mildew's House as a result. Snotlout also admits he is not able to control Hookfang when he is upset. When bidding farewell, Snotlout and Hookfang share a brief moment of affection, but Hookfang quickly breaks the moment to chase after a seagull that flies by. Hookfang demonstrates the ease to which he gets distracted over his Rider's call for help in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man". Snotlout pulls out a brick from a puzzle wall, causing the wall to shake and nearly fall apart. He calls for Hookfang to help him push it back in, but Hookfang is distracted by a leaf fluttering by. When his attention is back on track though, Hookfang helps him push the brick back in, averting disaster. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 How to Train Your Dragon 2 The film didn't focus much on the relationship between Snotlout and Hookfang, but it is evident that the dragon and his rider has been building up their relationship these past few years. On one scene of the movie where Drago tied up the rider's dragons, he immediately approached Hookfang first and with Drago yelling and screaming, and with Hookfang not able to do anything with it, the dragon immediately feared the vicious man, and it was clear that Snotlout was affected the most, especially when Drago stepped on Hookfang's snout without any mercy, Snotlout was on the verge of tears. This clearly indicates how much the rider has grown to love his dragon, even if at some scenes in the movie and episodes, the two clearly don't show their love and often fights a lot. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Comics and Graphic Novels Dragon Down The Serpent's Heir'' Quotes TV Series Trivia External Links and References Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:Hookfang (Franchise)